


Talk to Me

by stratataisen



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry give Hal a call while the pilot is away on a business trip. =3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anonymous: "I just really need to have you here right now." Hal/Barry <33  
> \---------------------
> 
> So, I’m not sure who prompted me this, but I don’t know if this is what you wanted…it probably wasn’t. XD
> 
> This also part gift for ruensroad. Happy belated birthday! <3
> 
> Completely, nsfw.

“Hal, _Hal_! I _need_ you, God do I need you here right now,” Barry moaned into the receiver, breathless, “I need your hands on me, touching me-”

 _“-you bastard,”_ he heard Hal hiss quietly into his end of the line, _“you’re doing this to get back at me for the sexting thing aren’t you!?”_

Hal was on a business trip with Carol, a very _long_ trip with Carol about getting new planes for the airstrip. The pilot was there only for testing the planes, and while Carol was in negotiations, Hal was sitting in the lobby bored out of his skull. 

Or at least that’s what he texted Barry. So Barry thought that this was the perfect opportunity for some payback. Granted he hadn’t originally planned on having _actual_ phone sex, but as he planned out what he was going to say he realized just how much he _missed_ Hal, how much he _wanted_ the man there on those lonely nights and…well…

The blond let out a whimper as his hand stroked up and did that twisting thing that Hal always did to him.

  _“Oh God…Barry, are you,”_ Hal’s gulp was audible over the phone, _“You’re actually…you’re…fuck, **oh fuck** …You’re not joking…you’re really…”_

“Yes,” Barry moaned, “I am.  I want you. Here. With me. Right now.”

 _“Hold on.”_   There were sounds of movement, fabric brushing against fabric, then the sound of a door opening and closing.

Barry gave a breathless laugh, “Where are you hiding?”

 _“Janitor’s closet, I’m using the ring to barricade the door and keep sound from getting out.”_ Hal’s voice had become lower, thicker as he let the arousal take over. There was the telltale sound of a zipper being undone and more sounds of fabric being moved.  The brunet let out a relieved groan. Barry could mentally see the man leaning against a wall, surrounded by cleaning supplies, free hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in time with Barry’s pants.  He was probably all dressed up for the meetings, a dark colored suit that Carol would have made him wear; she always said Hal looked good and dark colors and Barry couldn’t disagree with her on that.  _“You?”_

“In the living room, on the couch - _ah_ -!“  Barry’s head rolled back against the couch cushion, hips thrusting up into his fist.

_“Slow down there, Bear; don’t want you to come just yet.”_

Barry whimpered again, but slowed his hand down to almost a stall.  He licked his lips and asked, “What are you wearing?”

 _“A dark grey suit,”_ Hal grunted over the phone, _“A light blue button up, no tie.”_

“Mmm, sexy.” Barry knew it and he grinned about being right.  He slid further down the couch, ass coming to rest on the edge of the cushion, his legs spreading further apart, giving him more room and more leverage to thrust into his fist. “I’m wearing socks. White socks with the red stripes near the top.”

He could practically feel Hal’s growl through the phone, _“ **Fuck** , Barry, those are **my** socks!”_

“I know, and I’m jerking off in your socks.”

Barry heard Hal groan in frustration, _“The **moment** Carol let’s me go from this damn trip, I’m flying straight home and fucking you while you’re wearing my socks.”_

Barry shivered at that, he moaned, “On the couch?”

 _“On the couch, on all fours, my hand wrapped around your cock, jerking you off as I fuck you from behind.”_ The husky timber of Hal’s voice made Barry bit his lower lip.  _“Tell me, what would you do if you were here?”_

Barry moaned, hand speeding up as he spoke, “I’d be on my k-knees in front of you, taking you in my mouth, sucking, licking, biting,” Barry twisted his hand again near the tip, his head fell back as his cried out, “- _ah!_ \- L-letting you _fuck_ my mouth.”

He could hear Hal’s breath picking up and a groan tumble from his lips.  _“Oh yeah? **Fuck**! You’d do that?”_

“Yeah, I’d do that,” Barry said panting before groaning loudly.  “Hal-oh fuck, do that thing I do with my thumb.”

 _“Hate to break it to you, Bear, but I can’t vibrate.”_ He could practically _hear_ that smug little smirk on the brunet’s lips as he breathless panted those words out.

Barry couldn’t help but chuckle, shaky and breathless, “Not that, the thing I do- _ah_ \- I do with my thumb where I swirl it around the tip, then brush it over the slit.”

He knew the exact moment when Hal did what he said, because there was a loud, _“Oh **fuck** Barry! Love that…I love it when you do that.”_ over the phone.

“I know,” Barry couldn’t help but feel a little proud that even if he wasn’t there he still could drive the man wild.

There was a loud thunking noise at Hal’s end of the phone that Barry could only assume was Hal’s head hitting back against whatever the man happened to be leaning against. _“Babe, I’m- **Oh God** , I’m not going to last much longer…too long…too damn long without you.”_

“Same, Hal, oh _fuck_ \- same. - _nnf_ \- Want you here, want you here so _badly_.” Barry could feel it, that shiver down his spine, the heat pooling in his loins, the tightening of his balls.  He was close, oh so close. He sped up his hand, curling his fingers just ever so slightly so there was a scrap of nails against his sensitive flesh, Hal loved doing that to him and it drove Barry wild. “Oh God, _Hal_! I-”

_“Yeah, that’s it Bear, come for me, let me hear you.”_

And Barry did, moaning and gasping Hal’s name, his hips thrusting up into his fist as he came, sticky release coating his hand and spilling over his stomach.  Over the phone he could hear Hal cry out his own release, sending another shiver through Barry’s spent body.  Several more tremors wracked through his body and soon there was only the sounds of heavy breathing, his own and Hal’s over the phone.  The speedster smiled, slow and lazy, closing his eyes to bask in the aftermath of an amazing orgasm. “God, Hal…that was-“

 _“-amazing,”_ the test pilot finished for him, voice breathless and sated, _“Yeah, that it was. We should do that more often.”_

“Not _too_ often, last thing I need is for you to make a call like that, in the middle of the day, while I’m at work,” Barry chuckled; he winced when he laid his hand on his stomach, feeling the mess there. “Ugh, I am an absolute mess right now.”

 _“Oh, Bear, you tease! I thought you just said we couldn’t do that too often,”_ Hal teased and Barry could hear that smirk again.

“Shut up, you horndog.”  Barry laughed.  He pushed himself up off the couch with a small grunt and headed towards the bathroom.

 _“I’m not the one talking dirty.”_ The blond could hear the rustle of fabric again and soft cursing.  Hal was probably trying to figure out how to clean up, which was amusing, considering he was in a cleaning supply closet.

“I will hang up on you,” Barry threatened even though he was grinning as he turned on the facet, letting the hot water run until it hit the right temperature.

Hal’s chuckle was soft and low, _“No you won’t. You love me too much to do something like that.”_

“Hmm, I sometimes wonder about that…” He dunked a washcloth into the heated water and began cleaning his hand and stomach.

_“Oh, ouch! I think you hurt my manly feelings with that.”_

“Because you have such manly feelings,” Barry chuckled, his smiled softened a bit when he added “I miss you.”

 _“I miss you too and I love you.”_ Hal’s voice was soft and full of love for the blond; Barry couldn’t help but widen his smile.

“Love you too, Hal. Come back soon.”

 _“As fast as the boss lady will let me.”_ Barry could hear a door open and close again, cueing Hal’s departure from the janitor’s closet.

“Please tell me you didn’t leave a mess in there.”

  _“Really, Barry?  It’s a janitor’s closet, I doubt they would notice and extra stain or two.”_ The speedster was fairly certain that Hal was rolling his eyes at him.

“Hal.”

 _“I didn’t leave a mess, **geesh** ,”_ Air rushed over the receiver as Hal sighed. _“You are such a mom sometimes, you know that?”_

A devilish grin spread across Barry’s lips. “I have to be, when my lover is such a child sometimes.”

Barry laughed when Hal cursed at him.


End file.
